A Little Jealousy Can Do the Trick
by Nimbus Erised
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has been in love with his best friend Rose Weasley since fourth year. But when he sees a guy flirting with her will the bottled up feelings come out? Read more to find out.


**A Little Jealousy Can Do The Trick**

**A/N: **** I know I'm supposed to complete my story "Story of Us" but since my exams are coming and I won't be returning to it for a while I thought of uploading this one -shot. Hope you like it and please do review.**

******Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter. **

Scorpius Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall glaring daggers at Ricky Thomas who was sitting next to his best friend, fellow Head and a long time crush (since 4th year) Rose Weasley at the Gryffindor Table. He was clearly flirting with her and instead of discouraging him all Rose could seem to do was laugh at his stupid idiotic jokes. Scorpius felt a pang of jealousy and all he wanted to do right now was to get up, cross the room and rip Thomas apart but all he was able to do was murder his breakfast which remained untouched in his plate. His other best friend Albus Potter who was sitting next to him saw the state of his breakfast and cried out, " Not the bacon!" and then followed his line of vision.

"You know if you don't do something fast someone else might ask her out" Albus said as he ate his toast.

"Well this might have failed your notice that she is my best friend and if she doesn't feel the same way about me things will get extremely awkward and I don't want to get in such situation." He replied finally pushing his plate away.

"And how do you know she doesn't feel the same way about you?" Albus asked before leaving the Great Hall with his girlfriend for two years Alice Longbottom.

Sighing, Scorpius got up and left for the greenhouse where he was joined by Rose. Rose and Scorpius shared most of the classes together as both wished to become an Healer once they left Hogwarts. Rose dropped her books on the table with a sigh and turned to Scorpius –

"Hey ! Why didn't you come and sit with me at breakfast? Remember it was a Gryffindor Table Day today?" she asked as she took out her notes from the previous Herbology lesson.

With the mention of breakfast the events from earlier returned to his mind along with the fowl mood.

"Well I didn't want to act like a third wheel with Thomas flirting with you." He stated angrily without even bothering to hide the venom in his voice. Rose was shocked by this sudden outburst of his best friend and not to mention her crush. She was having a normal friendly conversation with Ricky who was a family friend. She was about to retort when Professor Longbottom entered and started the day's lesson.

After the class was dismissed, Rose packed her things away and turned towards Scorpius to return to their early conversation only to find that he was gone.

Rose had tried to talk to Scorpius after that Herbology lesson but he was avoiding her. Instead of sitting with her during meals he sat at the Slytherin table and whenever she sat there with him and Albus he didn't talk to her as long as it was necessary. Even in class he sat at the farthest end and left before she could even catch him. She had no idea how he was able to avoid her with them practically living together in the Heads Dorm. She was tired chasing after him and had lost all hopes of every talking to him.

On the other hand it was not easy for Scorpius to avoid Rose. They had the same classes, common friends and even shared the same dorm. Moreover he couldn't imagine his life without Rose. Arguing with her, hearing her beautiful laugh, talking to her and even seeing her were the highlights of his days. He had no idea how to deal with his crush for her which was growing stronger day by day and had decided to avoid her as much as possible. Once he was over her, he'd go and apologize for his behavior and hope that she would take him back as a friend.

Even though he was avoiding her he hadn't failed to notice her attempts to talk to him. Though he felt guilty for it, he hoped it was for the best. He had to get over her feelings for her. He was just a best friend to her. There was no way in hell she would see him as something more plus even if she did her family would never accept the idea of them being together.

Mr. Weasley had come to the terms that she was best friends with a Malfoy. But to find out that his lovely little daughter was in love with a Malfoy would send him to hospital with an heart attack not to mention Scorpius would be lying next to his bed with broken limbs and bones. The mental image scared him but to be honest he would go through anything for Rose. But he knew this was all wishful thinking as Rose would never feel the same way about him. And that broke his heart not to mention made him miserable.

Rose was no way better. She was able to hide her feelings for Scorpius quite well but since Scorpius avoiding her it was becoming difficult for her to concentrate on her lessons. She got distracted whenever she saw him and was unable to gather as to what was the cause of his hostility towards her. She replayed their conversation from that day again and again just to see where she had went wrong and said something but everytime she ended empty handed.

Ignoring Rose was definitely not helping him get over her. Rather it was making even more love sick and desperate. Sitting at the Slytherin table he couldn't help but notice how bright her eyes looked in the sunlight or how her red hair turned a lighter shade of brown when the sunlight fall on them. How she bit down her lip while doing her homework or how she would turn her head towards her side and her brows furrowed. Finally after avoiding her for weeks he decided that it was not helping and he couldn't ruin his friendship just because he couldn't keep his feelings in check.

The next day during their Transfiguration lesson he went and sat down next to Rose. Rose was immersed in her thoughts about a certain blonde haired git that she didn't notice the object of her thoughts take the seat next to her until he called her.

"Rose"

Hearing her name Rose was brought out of her reverie as she turned to see Scorpius sitting next to her. Scorpius heart was beating as he saw Rose turn towards him. All he wanted to do in that moment was to take her in her arms and kiss her but of course he couldn't do it. So he started with the little speech he had prepared before talking to her –

"Look Rose I'm extremely sorry for my behavior. I was acting as a complete git and I shouldn't have done this. I know you must be pretty mad at me and I understand if you don't talk to me ever again but all I want to say is I'm extremely sorry."

Rose just stared at him for a minute in which Scorpius was sure that she was just going to slap him or hex him but when he saw the smile on her face he was more than relaxed. Rose jumped out of her seat and hugged her best friend and was finally happy that they were back to normal. She was about to ask him why he had acted in such a way and stopped talking to her without a reason but it looked like that the teachers at Hogwarts didn't like them sorting their differences out coz just then Professor Patil entered the room and order everyone to take their seat as they were going to start with the lesson. Making a mental note to demand an explanation from Scorpius later Rose turned to the blackboard and was finally able to concentrate in her lessons.

That night after completing their head rounds, Rose and Scorpius returned to their dormitory. They were discussing the last Quidditch match between Puddlemore United and Chudley Cannons and Scorpius was happy to see that things were back on track between him and Rose.

"The Cannons are definitely going to win the Quidditch Cup this year. They have improved a lot since Teddy joined them" Rose said. She had definitely picked up the Cannon fever from her Dad.

"I agree that Teddy has improved their attack front a lot but Puddlemore is way better. They have the best seeker."

"Yes, but you have to agree your seeker wasn't able to do much when Cannons scored a 250 – 160. We won fair and square."

"Well I guess you are right but I still think Puddlemore would win the Cup. Anyways its quite late, we should go to bed. Good Night Rosie" he said as he gave her a quick hug and started towards his room.

"Scorp wait!" Rose called and he stopped and turned to look towards Rose.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked quietly.

"Of Course!" he said as he went and sat on the couch while Rose took the armchair opposite him.

"I wanted to know why you suddenly stopped talking to me? I mean I don't remember doing anything and it's been driving me insane thinking of what I had done wrong." She said as she looked at him.

Scorpius was taken aback at this question. He was definitely not expecting such a question and to be honest he had no idea as how he could answer this without disclosing his feelings for her. He was thinking of all the possible answers and was frustrated as he couldn't come up with a single one to give her.

"It was not you fault Rose. It was mine and I'm sorry for it. Now if you may excuse me I am feeling sleepy." He got up and was about to leave when Rose stood up and blocked his way. Rose was not satisfied with his answer and her frustration soon turned into anger as she went red with angry as the Weasley side of her took control.

"BLOODY HELL! Scorp" she yelled as he moved towards him. "You can't just come up to me after weeks say sorry and expect to go back to normal without giving a proper reason. If you have a problem tell me right away instead of acting like a git."

After Rose outburst Scorpius frustration too became out of control as he started fighting back.

"You can't just blame all of this on me. This wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have been completely oblivious and had stopped flirting with Ricky Thomas to pay some attention to your best friend. I mean I never thought that jerk would be much more important to you than me."

"What the hell are you talking about? And why are you dragging Ricky into this? He is not a jerk. It's you who have been acting like one".

"Oh now you are defending that boyfriend of yours. Oh how _romantic_" Scorpius spat the last word as he moved forward. They had failed to notice that with every step Scorpius took forward Rose was taking one back and by the end of the last comment Rose was backed up against the wall.

"He is not my boyfriend. Hell he has a thing for Lily and was asking me how to impress her. And even if he was my boyfriend it was none of your business." She said and finally registered the position they were in with her pinned to the wall and Scorpius being just mere inches away from her. Her heartbeat increased with the closed proximity.

"What? And it is very much my business Rose because I'm in love with you" he said before he realized his mistake. Rose just stared at him wide eyed as she registered what he had just said. While on the other hand Scorpius heart was racing so fast that he was afraid it was going to burst out of his chest. Scorpius was so nervous that he was unable to stop his mouth from moving as he said whatever his brain thought without filtering.

"I've been in love with you since fourth year Rosie. The reason I was angry with you because I thought that Ricky like you and I was jealous. It was difficult to control my feelings towards you but since the start of the year with us living together I have no control on them anymore. So I thought if I avoided you I would get over these feelings and our friendship wouldn't get awkward. I love you a lot Rose and I understand if you don't feel the same way about me and –" he was cut short from his rambling as Rose stood on her Rose stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Scorpius was surprised but soon got over it and started moving his lips in sink with her. He could feel the fireworks exploding and the butterflies in his stomach going crazy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to her and started then moved his hands along her silky hair. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair. He licked her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance which Rose granted happily. When the need for oxygen became too much they pulled apart and Scorpius made his way down her jaw and started kissing her jaw and trailing kisses down her neck. He then brought his lips back to her and soon the kiss became too passionate and somehow they ended up in his room. Now lets give them some privacy and not get into detail as to what happened after that.

**A/N:** **So did you guys like it? If yes, then please review and tell. If no, then also review.**


End file.
